Enchant Item
| type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = Varies | upkeep_cost = None | research_cost = | effects = Allows the wizard to create one item with custom-selected properties. The spell's Casting Cost depends entirely on the item and its bonuses. Unlike the stronger Create Artifact spell, Enchant Item places many limits on the types and strengths of the bonuses an item can receive. }} :This article is about the Arcane spell called "Enchant Item". For information about how item creation actually works, see Crafting. Enchant Item is an Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map. Upon selecting this spell, the game opens the Crafting menu to allow choosing bonuses for the new Magical Item. After bonuses have been selected, the spell-casting process begins. The new item will be created once all of its Casting Cost has been paid for, and can then be distributed to a Hero for actual use in combat. The resulting item is permanent, and cannot be destroyed except by its own caster, or if the Hero bearing this item is killed in battle. Neither the item nor the Enchant Item spell have any Upkeep Costs. Usage and Effects Enchant Item allows a wizard to create a new Magical Item with customized properties, to equip a Hero for combat. Enchant Item places several limitations on the type and strength of the bonuses that can be imbued into an item. Item Crafting : As soon as Enchant Item is selected, the game opens the Crafting menu for the wizard to select which bonuses he or she would like to imbue into the new Magical Item. The process of selecting bonuses for an item is complex, and explained in full detail in the Crafting article. In this article however, it is important to note several specific points that relate to the casting of the Enchant Item spell. For one, it is important to note that Enchant Item does not actually have its own Casting Cost. The cost is determined entirely by the value of the item being crafted. The more powerful the item, the more time and must be spent on creating it. The item's value actually becomes the Casting Cost of the spell. Furthermore, as explained below, Enchant Item does not allow imbuing the item with just any bonus; it places limitations on both the types of bonuses that can be imbued, as well as their maximum strength. The casting of the Enchant Item spell only begins once the player has selected at least one bonus for the new item and confirmed that he wishes to start the casting process. If no bonuses were selected for the item, the game will cancel casting the spell, and no is lost. Upon completion of casting Enchant Item, the new item will be created at the wizard's item vault, located in his Fortress. This item may immediately be equipped on any Heroes present at the same town as the Fortress itself. To equip the item on a Hero who is away from the Fortress, a cost of must be paid for the item's teleportation. If the Fortress' Item Vault already contains 4 Magical Items, some shuffling may be required in order to keep them all as well as the new item. The vault may never contain more than 4 items, so at least one will need to either be equipped on a Hero immediately, or destroyed on the anvil. It is also possible to immediately destroy the new item on the anvil, receiving half of its value back in the form of . This may seem foolish, and usually is - but some wizards possess a combo of two Retorts that would actually allow them to benefit from creating and destroying items repeatedly. Read more on this in the Crafting article. Item Bonus Limitations Unlike the more advanced spell Create Artifact, Enchant Item places several limitations on both the type and strength of bonuses available for imbuing into a new Item. The price of each bonus is not allowed to exceed (except for Jewelry where the price of attribute stats is doubled). The following list details the types of bonuses available based on the type of item being created, as well as the maximum strength of each bonus where applicable. Note that you can choose weaker bonuses freely, if so desired, but not stronger ones than this limit. ** This bonus applies to any and ''all attacks the Hero possesses.'' Note that as with any Crafting, you may only select up to 4 bonuses for a single item. Also note that the availability of spell-like bonuses (marked with "Y"s, above) depends also on the number of Spellbooks you possess in the different Realms. Again, see the Crafting article for more information. Artificer Retort Any wizard possessing the Artificer Retort will start the game with Enchant Item already in his/her repertoire. The spell may be cast immediately without the need for Research. With the Artificer retort, the Casting Cost of Enchant Item is reduced by 50%. This makes it possible to create items for half-price. The reduction in Casting Cost does not reduce the item's final value. As a result, destroying the item on the Anvil reimburses the wizard for the entire amount originally spent on creating the item. This mainly ensures that, at worst, Crafting of the wrong item (or one that has become obsolete) results in lost time, but not lost . With both the Artificer and Runemaster retorts, an exploit becomes possible, because Enchant Item's Casting Cost is reduced by 75% - again without affecting the value of the resulting item. Therefore, useless items can be repeatedly created and destroyed on the Anvil for a net profit of . As this wizard gains power and can craft more valuable items faster, he/she can make copious amounts of off this exploit, eventually being able to abandon any concerns related to Mana shortages. With the Alchemy retort, this can easily alleviate any shortages of as well. Acquisition As an spell, Enchant Item will eventually become available to any wizard, regardless of how many Spellbooks he or she might possess. However, the spell does require Research before it can be used. Its Research Cost is . Wizards possessing the Artificer retort are able to cast Enchant Item as soon as the game begins, and do not need to Research it at all. Strategy At one point or another, almost all wizards will want to recruit one or more Heroes, and subsequently equip them with powerful Magical Items. While items may occasionally be purchased from Merchants, or recovered from Encounter Zones, the best items are usually a result of customized Crafting. The Enchant Item spell allows this to occur fairly early on. While it does not allow imbuing an item with the full range of bonuses it can potentially take, Enchant Item provides a good way to fully outfit your Heroes in customized combat gear that can keep them alive to gain and gradually become stronger. This is especially important for any wizard who relies on numerous Heroes - or on Torin the Chosen. Eventually, once the Create Artifact spell is Researched, it effectively replaces Enchant Item - which becomes obsolete. Create Artifact is simply more powerful without being any more expensive. Category:Instant Spells Category:Arcane